kagome feelings for inuyasha
by laziiazn
Summary: kagome fell in love with a stranger who happen to have 1 goal: the jews


Inuyasha's jealousy  
  
After inuyasha had a fight with Kagome about his business with kikyou, Kagome got angry at inuyasha for not sharing his business with her. So she stay away from inuyasha, but still continue to follow him from far distance. Finally they were at rest, Kagome start to cook her a cup noodle, when all of a sudden from behind the bushes, she heard a noise. It sounded like GRRrr!!!  
  
Kagome: " who's there?!"  
  
Out from the bush was a cute handsome guy. (named: Kahede)  
  
Kahede: "my name's Kahede.I was wondering if you could.ummmm.. You could shared those delicious food with me.I haven't ate for 3 days, I'm starving."  
  
Kagome look over to inuyasha if he saw Kahede, but inuyasha was busy daydreaming about something that he didn't notice kagome with a cute stranger.  
  
Kagome: " Ok"  
  
Right before kagome could tell kahede of the hotness of the noodle, kahede was beasten. He grabbed the cup noodle form kagome hand and start gobbling down.  
  
Kahede: " hot, hot ,hot..damn-"  
  
Kagome: " damn stop beasten, I have more, take your time"  
  
Kagome stared at kahede with her sparkle eyes as he eat his 6th cup noodles  
  
Kagome: (thinking to herself) omg.he is so cute.hmmmm I wonder if inuyasha looking this way.  
  
She look inuyasha way again..but inuyasha kept daydreaming. Kagome then turn back to stared at kahede some more. After kahede finishing eating, he spot kagome staring at him.  
  
Kahede: " is there something on my face"  
  
Kagome: " no...u look perfect"  
  
Kahede blush and so did kagome.  
  
Kahede: " hey by the way, I still don't know your name.I'm very sorry for my manners, my hunger took over me.heh heh."  
  
Kagome: " I'm kagome and that fellow there ( pointing to inuyasha) that's inuyasha." Kahede: " are you both..couples."  
  
Kagome: " oh, me and him..you got to be kidding..do we even look like a COUPLE??....oh I'm sorry.didn't mean to get my anger on you, it's just that a lot has happen."  
  
Kahede: " that's ok.are you free right now?"  
  
Kagome: " why."  
  
Kahede: " do you wanna take a walk with me to the pond...it's just over the bushes."  
  
Kagome look over to inuyasha, and thought to herself, why bother telling him, he wouldn't let me into his business so why should i.  
  
Kagome: "ok"  
  
Kagome was so in love with kahede looks, she didn't notice her surrounding and where kahede was taking her. After the long walk Kahede stopped.  
  
Kahede: " here we are"  
  
Kagome: " hey where is this place.it's so dark, and lonely!!"  
  
Then all of a sudden kahede changed, his appearance turned hideous and his eyes became evil.  
  
Kahede: " give me the jews."  
  
Kagome tried to look for a place to run. But everywhere she look, there was bushes that leads to nowhere. She hold on to the jew tight.  
  
Kagome: " I'll never give you the jews"  
  
Then all of a sudden kahede started to attack kagome. Kagome helplessly cover ducked..then all of a sudden inuyasha came out of no where with his tessaga, he killed kahede. Kagome was still shaking and saw nothing happen to her so she turn back and saw inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: " you stupid girl, where were you.I look back and saw you weren't there.I thought you were in danger or something..don't ever scared me like that."  
  
Kagome blush and her eyes sparkle. Kagome: (thinking to herself) so inuyasha do care for me  
  
Inuyasha: " why are you starring at me like that?" Kagome: " you cared for me.I don't you didn't."  
  
Inuyasha: " ...i didn't care for you..i was..ummm.just caring for the jews.that's all..yeah"  
  
Kagome: " nooo.u said (quote from inuyasha) I thought that you were in danger."  
  
Inuyasha:" ..ummm.I didn't say that I said.ummml...i thought that the jews were in danger..yeah.  
  
Kagome just stared at inuyasha with her sparkling eyes..unwilling to take her eyes off him.  
  
Inuyasha: ' come on lets go...climb on to me."  
  
Off they went, kagome on inuyasha behind. 


End file.
